The Hunter
by The Lady Mage
Summary: I can see you but you can't see me- I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me- Wait a second and you'll settle down- I'm just waiting 'till you really let your guard down... Victor's on the hunt to blow off some steam. A touch introspective.


Author's notes:

Passing thought, nothing more. LOL Hinting towards Of Ferity but the timing is off. Hope you enjoy!

The Lady Mage

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making money off it. Thanks!

* * *

_I've been with you all day_

_ I'm trying to stay calm _

_I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe _

_I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me_

_Just keep the violence down- _

_Not yet- don't make a sound _

_Oh God, I'm feeling it _

_It's reaching fever pitch _

_My skin is caving in _

_My heart is driving out _

_No mercy, no remorse _

_Let nature take its course._

* * *

He was the hunter. He was the danger. He was the monster in your closet or hiding under your bed. He was the murderer, and he was the one reveling in the feel of it.

The way they seemed to be able to slip in and out, he thought for sure that they would have better security than this. Cameras, laser-beam alarms, something. The way Magneto had built them up as being this bad-ass, high-tech superhero wannabe team, he was hoping for a good hunt, or at least, a good laugh. Well, he got the good hunt. Too easy hunt, but good hunt.

Unafraid, unknowing, the woman was sitting in her window-seat, brushing out the long, white hair that he was imagining soaking with blood. She wore a silk nightgown that he wanted to rip into shreds, maybe use one of the sleeves to choke her to death with. He could think of a good couple things to do with the hairbrush, too. Things that would hurt- would scar if he did decide she could live afterwards.

Not many of them were breathing when he was finished, so he usually didn't have to worry about it. Not that he worried.

It was almost funny, sometimes, he liked to think, that even though nature had decided to make him this way, they had decided to make it so he couldn't breed with anyone other than another of his kind. Humans couldn't take it- he'd killed one or two mutants this way- they were just too fragile. They bled out beneath him every time.

The woman put down the brush, seeming aware of something nagging in the back of her mind. He smirked. Sometimes, it was like they knew they were about to die- like they could feel him creeping along behind them, sneaking up on them like the boogeyman he was. They would try to be quiet like mice, try to hide.

He liked it when they tried to hide- he just got to hunt them a little more. He could chase for a long time before he got bored enough- pissed enough- to just take them down the good-old-fashioned way. He rarely got that pissed. It was just too much fun stalking after his victims, finding out where they lived, what was their worst nightmare.

Of course, in the end, it was he who was their worst nightmare. He wondered if they thought that while he was raping- _killing_- them. As he bled their last drops of blood away, pushed the last breath of air from their lungs, did they suddenly know? In a crowd, when polished up or dressed in jeans and a shirt, he just looked like a big, tall, bodybuilder- professional wrestler, football star. He had dark eyes, and sharp fangs, but he also had some sunglasses and a personality that rarely had him smile. Or talk, really.

Unless he was with _her_.

She loved to hear him talk- loved the gravel in his voice, loved the soft tone he let her hear every now and then when they were alone. She loved his eyes, and only she could read them. She could make him smile- mostly smirky smiles, but smile none the less. He wanted to smile at her sometimes. Knowing he was dominant, he was alpha, she let him lead her, following him blindly, trusting him completely, knowing that he wouldn't betray her.

* * *

_It's almost time to play_

_It's time to be afraid_

_I can't control the pain_

_I can't control the vein_

_Oh God, I'm ready now_

_You're almost ready now_

_I'm gonna love you now_

_I'm gonna break- put you down_

_I see you in the dark_

_I see you all the way_

_I see you in the light_

_I see you plain as day_

_I wanna touch your face_

_I wanna touch your soul_

_I wanna wear your face_

_I wanna burn your soul_

* * *

His black eyes refocused on the woman in the window. She'd be his prey tonight, so that he could go back home to her, so he could clean up and then lay beside her in their bed, and talk to her in his deep gravelly voice and watch her smile just to be near him.

He had to satisfy his bloodlust first. If he let it build up much longer, he would take it out on her without meaning to. He would hurt her, and he couldn't do that. She was feral as he was, and she enjoyed a good hissing, growling, biting, bloody fuck, but in her condition, she wasn't up to it at the moment.

Two more months. Only two more months.

The prey was preparing for bed now, fluffing her pillows, turning down the soon-to-be red sheets, tucking the decorative pillows out of his sight. She stretched, dropping her robe on the end of the bed, then- surprising him- dropped the silk gown there with it, crawling naked into her bed. She switched out the light- the last light to go off in the house- but he could still see her as she snuggled down in the bed, pulling the covers close around her.

Any minute now, she'd be asleep, and he could creep up the wall, slip in through the window, and have his-

Magneto's phone began to vibrate in his pocket, cutting off his thoughts. He considered ignoring it, setting it on the limb next to him, watching it vibrate its way off the side, down into the little pond he sat beside. '_Oops. Sorry, Buckethead._'

Then he thought of her, and he pulled the phone from his pocket to answer it. It may be her needing him.

"Yes?" he hissed.

"_Get home. Now, Victor._"

"Myst-? The fuck-?"

"_Get HOME._" Mystique's voice rang in his ear, and he held the phone out in front of him. "_I mean it! Eric's looking for your dumb ass right now, and if I tell him you're sitting outside of Xavier's school, he's gunna kill you._"

"How the fuck do you know where I am?" He rolled his eyes. Nosy blue broad.

"_Just psychic like that._" she hissed. He heard her chuckle. "_There's a human here for you to kill- I caught her trying to climb the fence a few hours ago. She'll be conscious again by the time you run your big ass home._"

"Climb our fence?"

"_Curiosity killed the cat- well, human anyway. Just get home._"

When he growled, he heard her hang up on him. He slammed the phone shut, enjoying the crack sound it made, and tucked the pieces into his pocket again. Fucking Magneto and his needy old ass. '_Yeesh.'_

With the grace of the cat as was his namesake, he slid down the tree trunk and began the trek home, hoping she'd be waiting at the door for him.

* * *

Love it or hate it, tell me in a review! The song lyrics are 'Virus of Life' by Slipknot

LadyMage


End file.
